e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friedrich's World
Friedrich's World was an alternative timeline, created accidentally by Friedrich Hirsch, who wanted to go back in time and kill Hitler, but caused the creation of a world where the Nazis won WWII, instead. Creation Friedrich Hirsch, an old Jewish man, bought the Time Reversal power outside the Community Centre.]]from Seth and learned how to use it. Some time later, he went back in time in order to kill Hitler and ended up in his office. He took a knife and tried to stab Hitler, but Hitler fought back and stabbed Friedrich. Friedrich's phone fell out of his pocket and Hitler picked it up. Hitler used the phone's technology in order to win WWII. When Friedrich returned to the present, he found a whole new world, under the Nazis' control. He was taken to the community centre and was put in prison. History In this alternative timeline, many deceased characters from the original timeline, such as Gary and Lily, were still alive. The Nazis found out about Seth and his power, and were planning to use him to get other people's powers for themselves in order to become stronger. Curtis, Kelly, Gary and Rudy were a part of the Resistance against the Nazis. They smuggled Seth out of the Nazis' prison and hid him in Curtis' pub. Shaun, who was a Nazi officer, found and arrested him, along with Curtis and Rudy. Kelly got away and Gary was killed earlier by Smith. In prison, Friedrich told Seth that this timeline isn't the original one and that he must set it right. Seth then took the Time Reversal power from Friedrich. Smith told Seth to give Curtis the Time Reversal power. Seth pretended to do so, instead giving him a different power, and Smith killed Curtis so that no one would use this power ever again. Negation Kelly broke into the Community Centre, shot Shaun and released Rudy and Seth from prison. Alisha and Simon takes Friedrich's phone from Hitler and restores the regular timeline.]]joined them in their fight and they all ran away. Seth told Kelly that he didn't really gave Curtis the Time Reversal power. He then gave it to Kelly, who went back in time, hit Hitler and took Friedrich's phone from him in time. Differences from the original timeline * Germany won WWII. In the original timeline, Germany lost. * Homosexuallity is illegal in Britain. In the original timeline, there are no laws against Homosexuality. * There is a statue of Adolf Hitler outside the Community Centre. In the original timeline, there is a cenotaph in the memory of the Holocaust. * Alisha and Shaun are together. In the original timeline, Alisha is with Simon. * Curtis, Seth, Shaun and Friedrich are dead. In the original timeline, they are all alive by this point. * Gary, Lily and Peter are still alive. In the original timeline, they are all dead by this point. * The Misfits - with the exception of Rudy - all seem powerless. In the original timeline, they all have abilities. * Simon and Alisha smoke, both not enjoying it. In the original timeline, they are never seen smoking. * Nathan is not seen for an unknown reason. However, it is entirely possible that he was never born or never got given Community Service. Another possibility is that he had Jewish ancestry and because of this never existed, or stayed in Ireland. In the original timeline, Nathan did his community service and then went to Vegas with his new power, but was arrested. * Powers are known about in public. In the original timeline, powers are mostly kept secret, with the exception of Brian's World. Category:Alternative Timelines